1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for connecting inter-woods or inter-laminated wood or inter-stones or connecting woods or laminated wood or stones or concretes, a method for connecting structural members of a wooden house using the connectors and framework structures of a large-sized wooden building having a heavy timber structure and the like, and a connection structure between the structural members.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In recent years, connecting method have been developed aimed at labor saving or streamlined processes for building of a dwelling house or the like and further aiming at a connection between a beam and a pole plate, a pole plate and a column, a body joint and an independent column and the like or a connection structure or a coupling structure and the like aiming at a streamlining of work.
For example, 1 Jap. U.M. Laid-Open No. Sho 63-162008 discloses a framework fitting to be used in a wooden framework, 2 Jap. U.M. Laid-Open No. Hei 2-93401 discloses a reinforcing fitting for a lower end of a column of a framework wooden building and a connection part with a foundation of the building, 3 Jap. Pat. Laid-Open No Hei 3-295946 discloses a trap dowel fitting and a lathing structure of a framework wooden building using the dowel fitting, 4 Jap. Pat. laid-Open No. Hei 2-300442 discloses a connection structure of wooden structural members in which the wooden framework is not disassembled after its connection. All these prior arts use fittings, bolts and nuts for connecting inter-structural members.
In addition, as connection part structures, Jap. Pat. Laid-Open Nos. Sho 63-14939, Sho 63-14940 and Sho 63-14941 disclose a connection part structure in a wooden framework aiming at improved structural strength of the connection part.
However, the aforesaid prior art connectors or connection part structures had problems in that their structures were complex and lacked operability due to the fact that bolts or nuts or washers had to be inserted and fixed during laminated wood and an excessive plurality of component parts were required. In addition, they had problems that their fittings were large in size, heavy in their weight and lacked convenient transport characteristics and further they were lacking in safety for working at a elevated locations due to the fact that physical strength such as bending, tention, compression or shearing and the like were required.
During the laminated wood, problems occurred in fixing the fitting and another problem was the troublesome operation of removing the fitting and rearranging it and at the same time another problem was that a cutting work was mistakenly carried out at the connecting surface to cause loss of a structural member such as wooden member. In addition, it had problems that installing a cylinder punched at a predetermined position or a plug member at a predetermined position and a threadable fitting of a bolt into a punched hole of the installed cylinder or the plug was difficult, their operability was inferior, a quite large number of working steps were required and the working period was extended.
The system in which the wooden members were fixed by bolts or nuts had problems that shrinkage of wooden members caused wooden members to loosen easily and also physical strength of the system to be decreased. In addition, problems occurred such that bolts or nuts or fittings and the like were oxidized by dew formation and the like to cause their strength to be decreased and at the same time some imported wooden members due to their storage in marine areas, caused the bolts or fittings and the like to be declayed by salt pollution, resulting in showing deterioration of their physical strength and durability.
In addition, problems occurred in disasters in that the outer connecting bolts or fittings were the first melt during a fire, their strength was insufficient and housing collapsed. In addition, the maximum disadvantage of a framework structure having wooden members therein was brittleness of the connecting parts. Although various kinds of connection parts or couplings were devised by carpenters in the past to retain their physical strength, almost all these structures had problems in that they were complex in structure, a large number of working steps were required and poor productivity resulted. In addition, problems occurred in insufficient production of wooden members having a large sectional area, their procurement was difficult and a wooden structure such as a beam of long span or the like could not be transported due to Road Traffic Control Law restrictions.
Further, in recent years, there have been developed connecting methods for connecting structural members or a connection structure in which a metallic connector is used in place of various kinds of prior art joints or coupling structures in wooden buildings so as to improve a operability during installation and a working time is shortened.
For example, Jap. Pat. Laid-Open No.Hei 3-5543 discloses a connecting method for members in a wooden structure which is superior in its operation and has high reliability in view of its structure in which a steel rod is inserted into each steel rod buried hole punched at each of the wooden members to be connected to each other, extending axially of the members, and opened at connecting end surfaces and an adhesive agent is filled in the burying holes, outer circumferences of the connecting surfaces of both wooden members are sealingly closed in advance, thereafter the adhesive agent is forcedly fed into the steel rod inserting holes and the adhesive agent is filled in a clearance between an inner circumferential surface of each of the burying holes and the steel rod and also the adhesive agent is charged in a clearance between the connecting surfaces of both wooden members and they are in close contact with each other.
However, the aforesaid prior art configuration has the following problems, i.e.
1 opening of three holes for use in aeration of air and filling confirmation for one steel rod burying hole not visible to human eyes may reduce ease of operation, requires a strict forming angle of the buried hole and further accompanying a difficulty in performing the punching operation; PA1 2 the adhesive agent filled the clearance between the connecting surfaces sealingly closed at their circumferences when the adhesive agent is fed through a feeding hole flows into another burying hole or accompanied with air from another burying hole or another feeding hole to cause non-uniform filling; PA1 3 a solidification of sealing agent requires a long period, a pressurized feeding stage of the adhesive agent cannot be performed at once and it is a slow operation; PA1 4 an independent column and a beam cannot be connected at their ends at particular sites and it lacks ease of operation; and PA1 5 upon completion of the work, reinforcement work can not be carried out in view of its ease of operation process.
It is the first object of the present invention to provide a connector in which the conventional complex connection part or coupling structure is of quite simple structure, structural strength is improved together with adhesive agent, operability of connection part or coupling or connecting work is remarkably improved and the working period can be remarkably shortened; a method for connecting the structural members in which a working technology for the connection part, coupling or connecting operation is simplified by using the connector, the number of working steps is remarkably reduced and it has a superior productivity of a building and the like; and a connection structure between structural members which is superior in structural strength and provides improved strength during disasters.
The second object of the invention is to provide a connector in which an adhesive can be easily poured, removal of the connector is eliminated, executability is remarkably improved, productivity of buildings is enhanced and excellent disaster preventive effects are obtained and a method for connecting the structural members by using the connector.
It is the third object of the present invention to provide a connection structure between the structural members in which their operability is superior at the time of the installation, there is no non-uniform filling, it has a superior connection strength and high reliability.
It is the fourth object of the present invention to provide a connector in which various kinds of removable connectors are connected, connectors having different lengths and shapes can be easily adjusted at site, their operability or operation process is remarkable improved, productivity is improved, a high connection strength is provided and the anti-disaster effect is superior.
In order to achieve the first object, the present invention comprises the following:
A connector is comprised of a straight or bent tubular member of which sectional shape is one of a circle, an ellipse or a polygon.
A connector as set forth above is comprised of a surface of said tubular member formed with a projection.
A connector as set forth above is comprised of a branch pipe of tubular member fixed to a hole punched at a predetermined longitudinal part of a circumferential wall of said tubular member and communicated up to said hollow part.
A connector as set forth above is comprised of said hollow part closed at its end part or formed in solid state from a predetermined longitudinal part of the tubular member to one end thereof.
A method for connecting structural members is comprised of steps of punching each of a pair of holes forming connecting holes having the same diameter as or larger diameter than that of the connector as set forth above at predetermined parts of abutting surfaces of a plurality of structural members composing laminated wood or wood or stone or concrete and the like, inserting the connector into each of holes punched at said step and abutting each of the structural members to each other, and feeding adhesive agent at one opening part of the hollow part of said connector inserted into the connecting hole abutting against each of the holes at said step, flowing out it at an opening of the other end and filling adhesive agent between the surface of said connector and a circumferential wall of said connecting hole.
A method for connecting structural members is comprised of the steps of punching each of a pair of holes forming a connecting hole of the same diameter as or larger diameter than that of a main body of said connector having a branch pipe at a predetermined part of an abutting surface of a plurality of structural members composed of laminated wood or wood or stone or concrete and the like, cutting a groove for installing the branch pipe at the abutting surface of at least one hole punched at said step, inserting the main body of the connector into each of the connecting holes punched at said step, installing the branch pipe at the groove, installing the connector having the branch pipe in the connecting hole between the structural members and abutting each of the structural members, feeding adhesive agent at an opening at an end part of the branch pipe, flowing out the adhesive agent from one or a plurality of ends of the hollow part of said connector and filling the adhesive agent at least between the surface of said connector and a circumferential wall of said connecting hole.
A connection structure between structural members is comprised of the connector having, a plurality of structural members composed of laminated wood or wood or stone or concrete and the like, grooves for installing the branch pipe formed by a pair or connecting holes at an abutting surface between said structural members and cutting the abutting surface as required, said connector inserted into said connecting holes or the groove, and adhesive agent fed from one end part of the hollow part of said connector or the opening part of the branch pipe, flowing out of one or a plurality of openings at the other end of the hollow part of the tubular member and substantially filled at least between the surface of said connector and a circumferential wall of said connecting hole.
A connection structure between structural members is comprised of a plurality of structural members composed of laminated wood or wood or stone or concrete and the like, the rod-like connector in which the hollow part of the tubular member inserted into the connecting hole is solid; and adhesive agent substantially filled between the circumferential wall of the connecting hole and the surface of the connector.
In order to achieve the second object, the present invention comprises the following:
A connector described above comprises a tubular member having an engaging portion formed on at least one end of a hollow part, and a hollow branch pipe having an engaging portion formed on at least one end thereof, said engaging portion being detachably engaged with said engaging portion of said tubular member.
The connector described above comprises an arrangement wherein said tubular member is formed on the surface thereof with protruded portions or concave or convex parts, and/or said tubular member is provided with a projecting portion at an end thereof.
A connector described above comprises a hole portion for a branch pipe bored in a predetermined portion in a longitudinal direction of a hollow tubular member so as to be communicated with said hollow part, an engaging portion formed in said hole portion for a branch pipe, and a hollow branch pipe having an engaging portion formed on at least one end thereof, said engaging portion being detachably engaged with the first mentioned engaging portion.
A connecting method for structural member described above comprises the steps of: boring a connecting hole portion communicated from one structural member to the other structural member in a connecting portion between structural members of a building, inserting a connector comprised of a tubular member with which end is engaged a branch pipe into the connecting hole bored by said step, pouring an adhesive into said branch pipe of said connector inserted by said step until the adhesive flows back into an opening of said connecting hole, and as requiered, releasing the engagement between said branch pipe and said tubular member to remove said branch pipe.
A connecting method for structural member described above comprises the steps of: boring a connecting hole portion for embedding a connector in a connecting portion between structural members, forming a cutting portion for mounting a branch pipe from an open end of at least one of the connecting hole portions bored by said step, bringing the structural member on which is mounted the connector having a branch pipe engaged with a predetermined portion of a tubular member into contact with the connecting hole portion bored by said step and the groove portion, pouring an adhesive into the branch pipe of said connector inserted by said step until the adhesive flows back into an opening of the groove portion for mounting the branch pipe, and as required, releasing the engagement of said branch pipe to remove said branch pipe.
The present invention accomplishing the third object is comprised of the following configurations.
The connection structure between the structural members is comprised of an adhesive agent accumulation part formed between the connecting surfaces of building materials such as wooden members, connecting holes of the connector formed to be communicated with each of the connecting surfaces, an air discharge part formed at either one or both of the connecting surfaces from an end part of the connecting hole to an outside part of the building material, the connector buried in the connecting hole and adhesive agent filled in the adhesive agent accumulating part and in the connecting holes.
The connection structure between the structural members is formed with a grooved seal having a groove for use in forming an air discharge part where the adhesive agent accumulation part adheres to an outer circumference of one of the connecting surfaces of the building materials.
The connection structure between the structural members is constructed such that the adhesive agent accumulating part and the air discharge part are formed by being scooped out except for the outer circumference of the connecting surface of one of the building members.
The connection structure between the structural members is constructed such that the adhesive agent accumulation part is comprised of a groove formed near an outer circumference of a connecting surface of each of the building members and a seal member fitted to the groove.
The connection structure between the structural members is constructed such that the adhesive agent accumulating part is firmed by an edging work except the outer circumference of the connecting surface of one of the building materials.
The connection structure between the structural members is comprised of a connecting hole of a connector formed through each of connecting surfaces of a building material such as a wooden material and the like, the air discharge part formed at one of the connecting surfaces from an end part of the connecting hole toward an outside part of the building material, a connector buried in the connecting hole, the adhesive agent accumulation part formed between the connecting hole and the connecting surface around the air discharge part, an adhesive agent application part formed between the adhesive agent accumulation part and the connecting surface except for the outer circumference of the connecting surface, and adhesive agent fed to and fixed to the connecting holes and the adhesive agent accumulation part.
The present invention accomplishing the fourth object is comprised of the following components.
The connector is made such that at least one end of a tubular member is formed with a concave and/or convex end engaging part removably connecting with another connector.
The connector is made such that it has a hollow part formed in a longitudinal central part of a section of the tubular member and opened at at least one end of the tubular member.
The connector is made such that there is provided a wall engaging part or a branch pipe engaging part communicated up to a hollow part and punched at a predetermined part in a longitudinal direction of a circumferential wall of the tubular member, removably connecting to the other connector or hollow branch pipe and communicating with the hollow part.
The connector is made such that an end part engaging part of at least one end of the hollow part is formed with an engaging part for a branch pipe for removably engaging with the hollow branch pipe.
The connector is made such that the engaging part for the branch pipe is coaxially in a step-wise manner or in a substanti al frustum of a circular cone within the end part engaging part and/or the wall surface engaging part.
The connector is made such that a surface of the tubular member is formed with a projection or a concave or a convex part.
The connector is made such that the branch pipe is fixed to the engaging part for the branch pipe.
The connector is made such that a plurality of connectors are connected by the end part engaging part and/or the wall surface engaging part.
The connector is made such that the branch pipe is fixed to the engaging part for the branch pipe of the connector.
It is the fifth object of the present invention to provide a connector having a simple structure which is suitable for a mass production at a low cost and capable of attaining a remarkable workability, a remarkable shortened working period and further a remarkable shortened number of manufacturing steps.
The present invention accomplishing the fifth object is comprised of the following components.
A connector comprises a tubular member having a concave part of which sectional shape is circle, ellipse or polygon and formed at an outer circumference thereof in a longitudinal direction from one end or a predetermined part near it to the other end or to a predetermined part near it; and a pipe-like part fitted to the concave part of the tubular member with one end thereof being opened at the end part or a predetermined part near it of the tubular member and the other end thereof being extended from the other end of the tubular member or a predetermined part thereof.
A connector comprises a pipe-like branch pipe removably inserted into one opening of said pipe-like part.
A connector comprises a tubular member having a concave part of which sectional shape is circle, ellipse or polygon and formed from an outer circumferential end part in a longitudinal direction or a predetermined part near it to the other end thereof or a predetermined part near it, a pipe-like part fitted to the concave part; and a pipe-like branch pipe removably inserted into holes punched at a predetermined part in a longitudinal direction of the pipe-like part or integrally formed at a predetermined part in T-shape form.
A connector in which a side surface of at least one end of the tubular member is formed with an adhesive agent guiding groove.
A connector comprises an adhesive agent guiding groove of the tubular member communicated with the concave part and an opening of at least one end of the pipe-like part opened at the adhesive agent guiding groove.
A connector in which the pipe-like part fitted to the concave part of the tubular member is fixed to the tubular member by welding or with adhesive agent.
A connector comprises a pipe-like part fitted to the concave part of the tubular member fixed by a metallic wire such as a stainless steel wire or a syhthetic resin rope-like material made of nylon fiber or the like.
A connector comprises an outer circumferential surface of the tubular member formed with a helical projecting stripe or a helical projecting ridge or a concave or convex part.
In this case, the tubular member for the connector is comprised of metal such as iron or molded by organic fibers, non-organic fibers such as carbon fibers, boron fibers, glass fibers and metallic fibers or ceramics using cement and its complex materials or the like of which sectional shape is circle, ellipse or polygons such as triangle, square, hexagon or the like and is formed linearly, .rarw.-shape or arcular shape. A hollow part for use in flowing in adhesive agent is formed from an end part to an end part in a longitudinal direction of a substantial central part in section or formed from an end part to a branch pipe hole. It is preferable that a diameter of the hollow part is formed to be small enough not to prevent a flowing-in of the adhesive agnet. This is formed for aiming at no-decreasing of mechanical strengths such as shearing force or bending stress and the like.
The projection (a projecting part or a concave or convex part) formed at an outer surface of the connector is comprised of a random formation or a helical formation of concave or convex parts of continuous projection or non-continuous projection and it is preferable that the projection may function as a buffer for adhesive agent flowing out of the other end of the connector, the adhesive agent is filled between the outer surface of the connector and the circumferential wall of the connecting hole of the structural member so as to expand an adhering area and also the projection is formed in such a shape as one providing an anchoring effect. One or a plurality of projections may be formed or may not be formed at an end part of the tubular member or the branch pipe where the adhesive agent turns back in response to the operating place or application or the kind of adhesive agent (having a high viscosity). Width or depth of the concave or convex part projection such as a helical groove or the like may be varied in response to viscosity of the adhesive agent. One end part of the connector may solid in response to the connecting structure between the structural members. The connector may be formed in the same diameter or different diameter.
A shape of an end part of the connector may be of a bulged shape, a flat shape or a concave shape, although it is efficient for it to be properly applied in response to the type of application or kind of structural member. For example, wooden tips or the like around a circumferential wall within the punched connecting hole can be pressed with the bulged-out end between the wooden members or laminated wood and further inserted and in the case of concrete or stone material, the connector having an end shape formed into a concave part can be inserted while the convex part in the hole is being crushed and a flat-shaped connector is preferably used for the connecting hole finished into a mirror surface. If a guiding part such as a guiding groove for use in guiding the fed adhesive agent towards the outer surface is formed at the surface of the end part, the adhesive agent can be smoothly guided between the surface of the connector and the circumferential wall of the connecting hole so as to improve the operation of feeding the adhesive agent.
The branch pipe is formed by a tubular member, made of the same material as that of the connector or different material and the branch pipe is fixed or engaged in such a way that the hollow part of the tubular member and its hollow part are communicated to each other. The diameter of the branch pipe is substantially the same or smaller or larger as or than that of the tubular member. The fixing or engaging method is carried out such that the branch pipe fixing part or the engaging part and the fixing part of the connector are formed with threaded holes to make their threaded engagements or formed with fitting parts to make a fitted part or they may be fixed by welding or the like. In the case that the branch pipe is molded by fiber-reinforced synthetic resin, it may be formed as an integral product.
Forming of the branch pipe enables smooth feeding of adhesive agent into the connector in response to its operating place. In the case that the branch pipe is used in a connecting place for a truss structure having more than three connecting holes, it may be formed as part of the connector.
Although the hollow part of the connector is preferably finished with a mirror surface in order to reduce the flow resistance of the adhesive agent, its mirror surface is not needed when viscosity of the adhesive agent is low. The tubular member and the hollow part of the connector are preferably set to satisfy a relation of r.ltoreq.R 1-0.0165 +L l/R in the case that the connector is of metal, where l is a length of the connector, R is a radius of the tubular member and r is a radius of the hollow part. This is set to perform a smooth feeding operation of the adhesive agent and to prevent breakage of the connecting part from being generated in the connector. As an adhesive agent, it is properly selected in response to the kind of structural members such as a wooden member to a wooden member, laminated wood to laminated wood, a stone member to a stone member, a concrete structure, a stone member to a concrete structure or the like. As a practical example, organic adhesive agent such as epoxy or polyurethane or nonorganic adhesive agent such as mortar is used. It is preferable to feed the adhesive agent in double-stage feeding or a pressure feeding for wooden materials or laminated wood or a concrete structure. This work is carried out to prevent the adhesive agent from being absorbed, be lacking in amount and having its adhering force, reduced in response to the kind of wooden material (laminated wood) or concrete.
As the structural members, wooden members such as square timber or laminated wood of materials or laminated plate, stone material such as stone columns or concrete columns, beams, walls and the like are used.
One or a plurality of connecting holes are punched at an abutting surface between a plurality of structural members in compliance with a shape of the connector, the diameter of the connecting hole is preferable to be approximately the same or slightly larger than the maximum diameter of the tubular member and its depth is formed at least slightly deeper than the length of the connector to be stored. This is to facilitate a flow of adhesive agent between the connector and the circumferential wall of the connecting hole. The connecting hole or the cutting part may be formed at the site by a drilling or a cutting operation or pre-cutting at the factory. The connecting hole is formed in a substantial vertical, a slant, a slant crossing or in a parallel form against the abutting surface according to the installing location. Applying adhesive agent around the connecting hole is preferable for further improving structural strength. Upon completion of feeding of the adhesive agent into the connecting hole, the hole is covered by a plug or a wooden dowel and the like to make a flush surface or by repairing with putty to obtain a clean finished surface.
In the tubular member having a hole portion for a branch pipe at a longitudinal predetermined portion, the diameter of the hollow part may be changed before or behind the hole portion for the branch pipe. In the tubular member which has substantially the same length on the left and right sides about the hole portion for the branch pipe, the back flow is concurrent since the flow velocity of the adhesive is substantially the same and therefore the diameter of the hollow part may be the same. However, in the case where lengths thereof are different, it is necessary to make the diameter of the longer tubular member large while making that of the shorter tubular member small, to change the flow velocity of the adhesive to make the timing of the back flow the same.
As the projection at a flowing-out end of the tubular member, one for preventing rotation of the tubular member abutting against the bottom part of the connecting hole may be applied and more practically one having an acute leading end may be applied. For example, the end part may be formed into an acute angle or a projection may be separately arranged. The projection may be arranged at the anchor part. Piercing of the projection at the bottom part of the connecting hole enables the connector to be fixed and also to prevent the connector from being rotated when the engagement of the branch pipe is disengaged and the branch pipe is pulled out of the hole for the branch pipe and to prevent the projection from being pulled out together with the branch pipe, resulting in that reliability and operability of the projection can be improved. The branch pipe is pulled out by releasing the engagement with the tubular member after feeding the adhesive agent and in the case that the length of the branch pipe is short and there is no trouble when a plug is inserted, the branch pipe may be left without releasing the engaged state.
As the adhesive agent accumulation part, it may be formed by a seal member arranged between the connecting surfaces, a grooved seal member or a concave part formed by scooping out work at one of the connecting surfaces or a groove formed by edging work. A space between the connecting surfaces of each of the structural members forming the adhesive agent accumulation part is 0.01 to several millimeters, preferably 0.1 to several millimeters and it is properly selected in response to the size of the building material or its place of use.
The part for adhesive agent coating is coated with a thickness of 0.1 to several millimeters in response to the viscosity of adhesive agent. Coating of the adhesive agent enables a connection strength at the connecting surface to be remarkably improved. In particular, in the case that a plurality of connecting holes are formed at the same connecting surface and the viscosity of the adhesive agent is high and the adhesive agent is easily dried, the adhesive agent that has overflown at the connecting surface during its feeding operation enters the other connecting hole and this is effective in the case that the air discharging in the system or an outflow of adhesive agent during the feeding of the adhesive agent is not easily prohibited.
The end part of the connector or the engaging part of the wall surface may be of either convex or concave shape, one or a plurality of connectors are connected in response to size, shape, combination of the structural members to be connected or the required strength of the connecting location so as to receive connectors having different lengths or different shapes, wherein in the case that a plurality of connectors are connected, the hollow parts between the connectors may be formed to be communicated with each other. All of the connectors or one end of the connector may be solid in response to the connecting structure between the structural members. One end of the connector may be solid in response to the connecting structure between the structural members or either the entire or one end of the connector may be solid in response to the connecting structure between the structural members.
A plurality of wall surface engaging parts punched to be communicated with the hollow part of the connector may be formed at longitudinal predetermined parts of the connector. The plurality of wall surface engaging parts are connected to the other connector, thereby a connector for a complex shape as found in a truss structure can be attained.
The branch pipe may commonly have an end part engaging part for connecting the connectors to each other or the wall surface engaging part and further the branch pipe engaging part for use in engaging with the branch pipe may be separately arranged.
The engaging method for connecting the connectors to each other is carried out by forming the threaded holes in the end part engaging part or the branch pipe engaging part, threadably engaging them or forming the fitted parts and they are then fitted to each other and engaged to each other. In particular, in the case that the engaging units are threadably engaged to each other, the engaging parts are tapered to prevent the adhesive agent from leaking out and it is preferable to enforce the connecting strength through this formation.
In the case that the connectors of the same number as that of the right and left sides of the other connectors are connected to the latter connectors having the branch pipe engaging parts at the longitudinal predetermined parts of the tubular members, flow speed of adhesive agents flowing at the hollow parts of the connectors are approximately equal to each other which cause their return flows to be concurrently generated and the diameters of the hollow parts in the right and left connected connectors may be the same as each other. However, in the case that the lengths of the branch pipes are different from each other, the diameter of the longer connector is required to be large and the other diameter of the shorter connector is made small in order to change the flow speeds of the adhesive agents and the timing of the return back-flow is required to be the same for both branch pipes.
The rod member of the connector is, similar to the tubular member, composed of metallic material or a complex material of organic or non-organic fibers having as its sectional shape a substantial circle, a substantial ellipse, wherein a concave part is formed at a substantial central part thereof in a longitudinal direction from its end part or its near predetermined part to its end part or from its end part to its near predetermined part. In addition, the rod member may be formed in the same diameter or different diameter. The end part of the rod member may be formed with a connecting part such as a threaded engaging means or the like, a plurality of rod members may be connected in such a length as one corresponding to a working site so as to make the tubular member having a predetermined length.
It is preferable that an outer surface of the rod member may also be formed with a continuous projecting ridge or a non-continuous projecting ridge the like to act as a buffer.
Although a shape of a side surface of at least one end of the tubular member may be a bulged-out shape, a flat shape or a concave shape, it is efficient if its shape is properly and selectively applied in response to its application or the type of structural member.
A sectional shape of the concave part formed in a longitudinal direction of the outer surface of the rod member is a V-shape, a U-shape, a semi-circle or a rectangular shape or the like which is properly selected in compliance with a shape of the pipe part to be fitted. A depth of the concave part is properly selected in response to the type or size of the rod member or a shape of the pipe-like part.
In the case that the end part of the rod member is formed with a guiding part for use in guiding the adhesive agent fed thereto toward the outer surface, the adhesive agent can be smoothly guided between the surface of the tubular member and the circumferential wall of the connecting hole, resulting in that the feeding operation of the adhesive agent can be improved.
When the flowing-out part of the adhesive agent at the rod member is formed with a projecting part of acute angle, the connector is inserted into the connecting holes and the projecting part is pierced into the bottom part of the connecting hole, thereby a rotation of the rod member can be prevented. In particular, when an engagement of the branch pipe is released and the branch pipe is pulled out of the opening part of the pipe-like part, the connector can be prevented from being rotated or the rod member can be prevented from being pulled out together with the branch pipe so as to enable reliability and workability to be improved.
The pipe-like part or the branch pipe is composed of a tubular item and is formed of the same material quality as that of the rod member. It is preferable that the pipe-like part or the branch pipe can be cut at the site so as to enable its length to be adjusted if it is made of synthetic resin or thin metallic material. A shape of the pipe-like part or the branch pipe has a round sectional shape, a polygon sectional shape such as a triangle or a square, and a dome-like shape. A method for engaging the pipe-like part with the branch pipe may be carried out by forming some threaded holes at the engaging part of the pipe-like part and the engagement part of the branch pipe so as to make their threaded connection or by forming the fitted parts and engaging them through their fitting.
Forming the branch pipe enables a smooth feeding of the adhesive agent into the connector to be performed in response to the working site. After feeding the adhesive agent, the branch pipe may be pulled out by releasing the engagement with the rod member or if there is no trouble in the case that the length of the branch pipe is short and that the plug is set, the branch pipe may be left as it is.
Since the outer surface of the rod member is merely formed with a concave part for an abutment or fitting of the pipe-like part, the connector can be quite easily made. In addition, since the pipe-like part corresponding to the connecting location can be selected, the workability and a freedom of work can be improved or expanded. In addition, the pipe-like part can be properly selected in response to the shape of the concave part or the kind of adhesive agent.
With the aforesaid arrangement, since the connector made of metal or the like is buried and fixed at the connection part between the structural members, it is possible to make a remarkable improvement in strength against bending, tensile, compression, shearing and the like. Further, it is possible to change some features of the connector such as type, diameter, length and number in response to its strength required at the connecting location. Although the adhesive agent has a disadvantage that it is fragile in general against a peeling-off power, it is possible to make a substantial improvement in the connecting power by forming the connecting holes into slant or slant crossed states against a stress acting between the structural members. Since the connecting hole is filled with the connector and the adhesive agent around its outer circumference, mechanical strength against bending stress can be improved and at the same time the connector is covered by the adhesive agent, with the result it is possible to prevent the connector from being oxidized dew formation or being made brittle by salt corrosion.
It is possible to perform are reinforcement having a high withstand force under a simple operation through formation of the connecting hole at a repairing location with a drill and the like in the repairing of an existing wooden building, inserting of adhesive agent into the hole and feeding of the adhesive agent.
Since the connecting method is merely carried out by forming the connecting hole and groove at the abutting surface of each of the structural members and the connector is inserted and buried therein and after that the adhesive agent is merely fed into the communication hole, the result is that the working steps can be quite simplified and the number of working steps reduced.
Since complex fitting operations having many component parts are not used, it is possible to prevent damage and loss of material caused by errors in fitting.
In addition, the connector is buried in the wooden members, with the result that internal parts are protected against fire with a carbonized film on the surface of the wooden members the connector is prevented from being melted down, further a structural strength is retained, buildings may not be destroyed and safety characteristics improved.
In addition, it is possible to eliminate nonuniform filling due to the fact that the adhesive agent is filled while air in the hollow part of the connector or in the connecting hole or at the adhesive agent accumulation part being discharged through an air drain part with the adhesive agent flowing in when the adhesive agent is flowed in.
In addition, the connector having complex shape corresponding to size, shape or combination of structural members to be connected or their connecting location can be easily made at the working site only through a connection of various removable connectors to the end engaging part or the wall surface engaging part. Then, the connector corresponding to the working site can be made only through a combination of various kinds of removable connectors as well as their connection. Then, in the case that it is hard to get a space for inserting the connector between the structural members to be connected, an easy working can be carried out only through the rectangular connector. The removable connector is made small in size and simplified and its number of type can be less, resulting in that a standardization of the connector can be attained and its mass production can also be realized under a less expensive cost.
In addition, the present invention is made such that the adhesive agent accumulation part is provided at the connecting surface of the structural member, resulting in that a mere feeding of adhesive agent in the connector enables the connecting surfaces to be adhered with the adhesive agent and a quite powerful connecting withstand force can be attained with a simple work in a high reliability. The connecting surfaces of the structural members are provided with the adhesive agent accumulation part and the adhesive agent coating part, thereby after the adhesive agent coating part is separately coated with the adhesive agent, the connector is adhered to it and this can realize the connecting structure for a building structure in which a more powerful connecting withstand force can be realized under a high reliability, it has a superior workability and the working can be substantially shortened in working period as well as a labor saving can be remarkably improved.
As described above, according to the present invention, since the connector is inserted and mounted within the lumber or the like and coated with the adhesive, the connector can be prevented from salt damage and dew condensation. The connector is free from corrosion or the like. The durability of the connecting construction can be remarkably enhanced. Further, since the connector cannot be viewed from outside, the connection joint structure excellent in beauty can be obtained to increase the added value. In case of fire, the connector within the lumber is protected by the carbonized film of lumber, and the connector may not subject to thermal deformation. Therefore, a building is prevented from being destroyed and an evacuation time can be secured by the connector. By using a plurality of connectors, it is possible to minimize the progress of broken parts to remarkably enhance the safety.
In the past, particularly in wooden structures, connecting portions were variously processed into a thin wall-thickness so that resistance to the tensile compressive stress, bending stress and shearing stress were weak. In order to compensate for this, it is necessary to make structural members such as the wood pieces thicker or to use auxiliary fittings. In the case of the present application, reinforcement with the connector of the present invention enables the lumber to get a sufficient resistance against a mechanical load even though the timbers or the like are thin or fine in size, so that the present invention can perform a saving in resources. In addition, the strength can be artificially controlled by changing the shape, diameter, length and the number of connectors. Therefore, the execution can be performed according to the strength required for connecting parts. In addition, by performing the connection using commercially available square rods, square rods having a heavy timber structure excellent in structural strength, beams of longest span, plate lumber or the like can be easily fabricated in the field.
Furthermore, the combined use of an adhesive agent and a connector, enables a rigidity at the connected part to be the same rigidity and proof stress of one integral piece item such as timber. Hence, this can be fully applied to multi-stories building such as a building of three-stories or more. In addition, such an effect as above can be obtained with a few number of connectors during the work. Accordingly, it is possible to get a remarkable improvement in operability, labor saving and streamlining of the work and also the connected part shows that the connector and adhesive agent become a core member to perform a sufficient adaptation against tensile or bending shearing stress of the like and so the present invention can realize a remarkable improvement in workability, labor saving and rationalization and at the same time the connected part has a core member composed of the connector and the adhesive agent so as to enable this core member to accommodate sufficiently against any tension or bending stress or the like, resulting in that the present invention can prevent any accident of collapsing of a building during its work and the like.